Remembrance
by Maniac Productions
Summary: Despite being a year since Rogue's kidnapping, she still hasn't recovered her memories. With everyone anxious and worried about Rogue's amnesia and new found, no one's noticing the two storms brewing right outside their door. Can the X-men survive the trails ahead? Can Rogue's and Remy's new (well not really new, not for Remy at least) relationship? SQUEAL TO HIT N' RUN
1. One year later

**And it's here! Here you guys go, Chapter 1 of Rememberance. For any of you all who haven't read Hit n' Run, you're gonna wanna read it.**

**Also a quick annoucement: **_If anyone reading this Role-Plays on online forums and wants to join a X-men RP, my best friend has just opened one. The web address is: xaviersmutantacademy. proboards. com Just remove the spaces and your all set. If you know any other Rp-ers that would like to join feel free to invite them. _

**SUMMARY: Despite it being a year since Rogue's kidnapping, she still hasn't recovered her memories yet. With everyone anxious and worried about Rogue's amnesia and new found control over her abilities, no one's noticing the two storms brewing right outside. Can the X-men survive the trails ahead? Can Rogue's and Remy's new (well not really new, not for Remy at least) relationship? SEQUAL TO HIT N' RUN.**

**~New Chapter~  
**_'Thinking'  
_**Sounds  
(Author's comments/translations)  
**-Telepathy-  
_"People speaking on the phone/Communicator/AP SYSTEM"  
_"People speaking over video."_  
~Flashback~  
_Writen things.  
|Computer talking|  
/_Flashes_/  
"Pietro-talking-in-super-speed"  
_"People speaking on the phone/Communicator during flashes/AP SYSTEM."_

**~Rememberance~**

**~Chapter 1: One year later~**

**So yeah no fancy quote, sorry. ~Maniac**

**~Chapter 1; Main foyer, X-mansion. One Year Later.~**

"Ya can not beh serious." Rogue said with an eyeroll, obviously not believing whatever rediculous story Kitty had come up with. Kitty whispered something in Rogue's ear and both girls began laughing, causing many of the residents of the school to look at them strangely. Remy watched the scene with a smile, happy to see Rogue ineracting with the others and not shying away. Even a year after the kidnapping and losing her memories, Rogue had a tendency to shy away from people and from public places. As Rogue and Kitty continued talking, Remy's focus wavered to the events of the past year. He could still remember the day Rogue had first woken up, when she opened her beautiful green eyes and asked him who he was.

_/"Marie?" Rogue locked eyes with me her eyes dimmed with tiredness and slight pain. "Oh god, Marie." I said with so much emotion filling his voice and face, Rogue looked at me and gave me a look I couldn't figure out._

_"Who-who are ya?" Rogue asked and I felt my heart clench and stop beating for a beat or two._

_"Remy, Remy Lebeau." I said as he gently held her small and delicate hand in my own large and rough hand. Rogue looked at our hands and smiled gently; she was still confused and scared, but the gesture was famillar and comforting._

_"Ah, um, Hi." Rogue said lamely, unable to offer me her own name. "Do ya know mah name? Or anything about meh?"_

_"Yea', Cher, I do. Your name is Anna-Marie, but you got by Rogue." I said as released Rogue's hand and pulled my wallet out of my pocket. I grabbed a photo of us out of it and handed it to her. "We've been datin' for a year and a few mont's. You were in an accident two mont's ago, moi didn't know if you were gonna wake up." I said as Rogue held the small photo of the two of them. The woman was wearing an odd black leather suit, with a X on it, while I was wearing another kind of uniform. The woman's hair was messed up, some of it falling out of the ponytail the woman had it in._

_"What are weh wearing?" Rogue asked, still confused on why they were wearing such rediculous outfits. I laughed at took the picture back from her, putting back into the wallet._

_"Our uniforms. You are a superhero. I'm-well I'm a t'ief." I said with hope that she wouldn't hate me for my carrer/hobby. "But dat's not important right now, right now you need to get rest ma cher. And Remy here needs to get Monsouir McCoy." I said as I walked to the wall beside the door. There to the left of the door was a small button box that linked to the School's AP system. __"MONSOIR McCOY. ROGUE'S AWAKE." __I said and my voice echo'd through the mansion, alearting everyone to Rogue's status. __"Oh an', no one come down here. Rogue wants to be alone. Dat goes for you too, Chanton." __I said as an after thought, not wanting Rogue to be overwhelmed._

_"Ah'm a superhero? A SUPERHERO?" Rogue asked, suddenly very still. "That is so cool!" Rogue said as the door opened, almost hitting me in the process, and Hank walked in. Rogue screamed and tried to get out of the bed, but fell to the ground with a painful thud. "Ow."_

_"My dear, are you okay?" Hank asked, running over to the fallen woman. Rogue tried to move away from him, but her body was sore, tired, and ached from the fall. Hank, or the beast like creature in Rogue's mind, picked her up and gently laid her down on her bed as I ran over._

_"Cher, dis is Doctor McCoy." I said and Hank gave her a concerned look, grabbing her chart at the end of the bed and jotting down notes on it. " 'Enry, she don't remember anyt'ing."_

_"I see. Well I'll go inform Charles of this development, I don't think this is completely physical." Hank said as he walked back out the door and headed to Charles' office. I watched Rogue and noticed her struggle to keep her eyes open._

_"Sleep, ma petite bell amour. I'll be 'ere w'en you wake." I said and Rogue nodded, closing her heavy eyelids and falling into a deep sleep./_

"She seems to be adjusting well." A delicate and regal woman's voice said from behind him, making him tilt his head to look at her. "How are you adjusting Remy?"

"Remy's not de one missin' 'is memory, Stormy." Remy said, turning back to watch Rogue and Kitty. Kurt teleported over to the two and tugged on Rogue's hair playfully before teleporting away. Rogue rolled her eyes at her brother's childish behavior, but continued her conversation with Kitty.

"No you may not have lost your memories, but as I recall you two were quite in love." Ororo said casually and Remy felt himself lost in another memory, one he couldn't push away as easily.

/_"Wha?" A sleepy and slightly annoyed female answered the phone, his southern accent more promminet in her tired state. My grin faltered a little when I realized I woke my belle chere up. Checking my clock I winced when I realized what time it was in New York. Since it was 1:19 pm here it means it would be 2:19 am in New York. 'Merde. Whopse.' "Lo?"_

_"Desole, Chere. Remy didn't mean to wake you." I say and I hear her sigh followed by rusteling of her covers. "Chere?"_

_"Hold on Rems." Rogue's tired voice answered and I could barely wait, I had to tell her. "Yeah swamp-rat, what's up?" Rogue asked quietly and I figured she was somewhere on the first floor of the Xavier mansion._

_"Chere, Remy, no no wait." I said as I take in a calming breath. "Anna-Marie, I love you." I say and I could hear Rogue take in a sharp breath. "Chere?" I sigh. "Listen Chere, I know dis is somet'ing yo say when your lookin' at someone, but t'ings aren't lookin' good down 'ere and-"_

_"No." Rogue's voice said over my phone and I could feel my heart break, no she didn't love me. I knew it. "No, Ah will not let ya do somethin' stupid that will get ya killed. Whatever ya doing, you stop it raght now LeBeau. Do you here meh? Ah love ya too much to let ya do whatever it is your plannin' ta do." I could feel a smile grace my face, but it fell as I realized what was about to happen. This job, this job could kill me. I had only a 5% chance of surviving, a 5% chance that I would make it back to New York to see mah chere. "Remy?"_

_"Chere, Remy has to." I could hear a muted sniffle and I felt my mended heart break again. Rogue was crying, she never cries. "Anna?"_

_"Why? Why do ya have ta do this? Walk away Remy, please walk away!" She begs over the phone and for a minute I think I might do as she wants, but then I remember what's at stake. Who's at stake. Me, her, mon pere, mon frere, and anyone and everyone mixed in with the Theives Guild._

_"Because everyone je loves is at stake, you included Chere." I tell her and the door to my room opens, revealing an emotionless Henri LeBeau. "Chere Remy 'as to go."_

_"If ya don't come back, Ah'm gonna kill ya." Rogue tells me and I give a bittersweet smile. "Ah love ya Remy."_

_"I love you too." I tell her as I press the end call button and stand up, my face turning emotionless. Henri gives me a look and I hand him my phone, looking him strait in the eyes. "If Remy dies, can you do moi a favor?" At Henri's nod, I sigh. "Dere's a contact on 'ere, de name's Anna-Marie. I want ya to call 'er, tell 'er, and invite 'er to the funeral." Henri raises an eyebrow in disbelief, the funeral for a member of the LeBeau family was something that was kept secret. Not many people were allowed into the funeral and those who were allowed to go were usually only LeBeau's. "Also give 'er dis, it'll protect 'er." I say as I hand Henri a woman's ring with the LeBeau crest on it, an official warning to all those who try to harm the wearer._

_"Remy dis ring-" "I know w'at dis ring means Henri, it's de reason why I want you to give it to 'er if moi dies. I need to know dat she'll be safe, even if Remy dies." I tell him, a pleading look in my eyes. "Please."_

_"Of course frere, but it won't come to dat. You _will_ be comin' home, ya 'ear me." Henri says to me and I smile at him. "You gonna go in, do w'at ya 'ave to, den get de 'ell out. Got it. And by de end of de week, I'm gonna be meetin' dis belle of yours." Henri says, I nod and hug my older brother._

_"Promise." I tell him as we head out of my room and to my father's study. Show Time. /_

"Remy?" Ororo asked and Remy puts both his hand in his pockets, his left hand holding onto the woman's ring in the left pocket.

"I'm fine, Stormy." Remy said and Ororo rolled her eyes, annoyed by the nickname. Ororo nudged Remy and her eyes turned white as a small spark jumped from her fingers to Remy's fingers, shocking him.

"What have I told you about calling me Stormy?" Ororo asked her eyes turning back to their normal -and less deadly- blue color and Remy just gave her a smile, knowing that she didn't mind the nickname...well not that much.

"Not to." Remy said and gives her an apologetic look. "Sorry Stormy." Ororo rolled her eyes, but a small smile tugged at her lips. Just as she was about to speak again, Rogue strolled over to the two with a shy expression. "Ma belle chere."

"Charmah." Rogue said with an eyeroll, but a smile. Remy gave her a smile back and grabbed her semi-gloved hand and kissed the back of it. Another startling discovery that came with Rogue's memory loss was her ability to now control her posionous skin and her ability to keep it turned off at all times of the day. Remy took in her outfit for today, a black rockstar energy drink tank top and faded blue jeans, accompained with a pair of worn grey chucks.

"Ya love it Chere." Remy said and Rogue's smile was small, but it was still there. "Now what does dis belle femme want wit' Remy?" Ororo smiled, knowing exactly what Rogue wanted to tell Remy.

_/__**Knock, Knock**__ "Yes?" I call out from my room, the door to the attic slowly creaking open as my guest enters. I turn around from my plants and see a shy and fidgeting Rogue standing in my doorway. "Child, what bothers you?" I ask and Rogue blushes, twirling her shirt hem around her finger. "Come and sit." I tell her as I sit on my bed and Rogue joins me, though she is hesitant. "Rogue what's wrong?" I ask her._

_"Ah didn't know who to talk to about this and ya've been so nahce ta meh, so Ah hope ya mahght be able ta help meh with this." Rogue says looking red and confused. "Well it's about Remy." I raise my eyebrows, slightly confused and even more worried. "Well heh told meh that we were datin' 'fore my accident and heh told meh that heh wouldn't pressure meh until Ah'm ready and Ah, Ah'm confused!" Rogue shouts and hides her face in her fingerless gloved hands. I mentally scheduale a time, so I could personally fry Remy LeBeau. The poor girl has lost her memory and Remy is only making things worst. "Ah lahke 'im, but Ah'm scared 'Ro." Rogue says and I feel my eyebrow raise gracefully. What? "What if heh doesn't lahke meh anymore cause Ah'm not _her._" Rogue says and I'm even more confused, who is this she person and why is Rogue comparing herself to this woman?_

_"Rogue who is _her? _And why are you so worried about _her_ making Remy not like you?" I ask and Rogue pulls a folded photo out of her back pocket and tosses it down in my lap. I unfold the paper and see a smiling photo of Rogue and Remy, both of them in uniform. Uniform? But Rogue hasn't worn her uniform since before the accident. _Oh._ Oh dear. "Rogue are you scared that Remy won't like you, because you've lost your memory?" Rogue nods and I feel my heart hurt as I look at the girl who was like a daughter to me. "Oh child, Remy loves you. He loves you even if you can't remember and he always will, I swear to you." I tell her and Rogue smiles at me, her doubts disapearing infront of me./_

"Ah wanted to say yes." Rogue said and Remy gave her a strange look, but the look faded and shock over came him. "Remy?" Rogue asked but was silenced by two arms wrapping around her waist and twirling her around. "REMY! P-PUT MEH DOWN!" Rogue shouted, clinging onto the cajun for dear life. Remy stopped spinning Rogue and placed her back on her feet, kissing her cheeck as he did so.

"You won't regret this mon chere, I'll see you tonight at eight. Oui?" He asked and Rogue nodded, a confused smile on her face as Remy walked off.

"What was that all about?" Kitty asked, coming up behind Rogue. "Rogue?" Kitty asked as she recieved nothing from her roommate and best friend.

"Ah've got a date at eight tonight." Rogue stated with a smile and Kitty grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the garage door. "Wait, where are weh going?" Rogue asked as Kitty phased them through the door and into the garage itself.

"Duh, the mall!" Kitty said happily as Rogue gulped. _'Oh Lord, save meh now.'_

**MP: And this is the end of chapter one, what do you guys think? And also I didn't answer comments from the ending of Hit n' Run so here they are below. Before you review I just have to say I know, I know it's kinda a slow chapter but we can't just open up mid story can we?**

**Saiya-jin Queen-**Thanks, well the wait is now over! I'm just so excited to be writing this!

**Syranna19-**And hopefully you'll be reviewing for this chapter. So was the chapter worth the wait?

**Wolf skater-**But of course I have to keep you hanging, it makes things fun for me.

**Quail Sandwich-**We actaully don't have quials in Quail Valley, why it's called Quial Valley I don't know. Sad, no quails here or there.

**1983Sarah-**Thanks hun! You really know how to make a writer blush don't ya?

**evanescence rogue-**Now if I told ya that I'd just ruin the whole story, wouldn't it? You'll just have to read and find out.


	2. Mall's are not Rogue's best friend

**MP: Your wish is my command! *Odd lighting effects and weird whoosh-y music plays.* CHAPTER 2!**

**Jamie: Did you have Dr. Pepper today?**

**MP: No.**

**Jamie: Candy?**

**Mp: Nope?**

**Jamie: A monster?**

**Mp: ...maybe, but this is not the point! Now onto Chapter 2! (I changed the Story cover photo, what do you guys think?) Also guys I have no problem with Emma Frost. (And you'll see why she's such a bitch later on in the story. I have big plans for her.)**

**SUMMARY: Despite it being a year since Rogue's kidnapping, she still hasn't recovered her memories yet. With everyone anxious and worried about Rogue's amnesia and new found control over her abilities, no one's noticing the two storms brewing right outside their door. Can the X-men survive the trails ahead? Can Rogue's and Remy's new (well not really new, not for Remy at least) relationship? SQUEAL TO HIT N' RUN.**

**-New Chapter-  
**_'Thinking'  
_**Sounds  
(Author's comments/translations)  
**-Telepathy-  
_"People speaking on the phone/Communicator/AP SYSTEM"  
_"People speaking over video."_  
~Flashback~  
_Written things.  
|Computer talking|  
/_Flashes_/  
"Pietro-talking-in-super-speed"  
_"People speaking on the phone/Communicator/AP SYSTEM during flashes."_

**Also I want to point this out real quick. There is a difference between Flashes and Flashbacks. I had someone PM me about that and I'll explain it. Flashes are quick bursts of memory, that aren't very clear and are mostly going to be associated with Rogue. Flashbacks are someone looking back. These are usually going to be slightly longer than flashes and have distinguishable features to them.**

**~Remembrance~**

**~Chapter 2: Mall's are not a Rogue's best friend~**

**Oh yes, the past can hurt. But you can either run from it or learn from it. ~Rafiki, Lion King.**

**~Chapter 1; Bayville Mall~**

Rogue groaned as Kathrine "Kitty" Pryde dragged her through the Bayville mall. Sadly the duo had been in the mall for at least an hour as Kitty excitedly gossiped with her best friend about the other students at the institute. Kitty had been informing Rogue about everything she couldn't remember, everything she knew, and everything about the latest gossip.

"So Jean is _totally jealous_ of the new recruit, ya know Emma Frost." Kitty said and Rogue rolled her eyes, but smiled as she did. It was times like these that Rogue wasn't too hung up on remembering everything. Times when Kitty rambled on about random facts of the institutes or when Kurt would pull out a scrapbook and tell all these stories.

"Well Ah don't blame 'er Kitty-Kat." Rogue said and Kitty felt a stab of pain in heart as she heard the old nickname pre-amnesia Rogue used to call her. Pre-amnesia Rogue. _'Oh god Rogue, I miss you soo much. I'm like soo sorry!'_ Kitty thought with an internal sigh, but an outside smile. "Ah mean Jeanie told that frosty bitch that her and Cyke were datin' and the gal tries to kiss him. Ah mean what kinda gal does that?" Rogue asked, a bitter and angry tone dripping from her southern voice. Kitty smirks as a tint of the old Rogue slinks her way through, making Kitty just a little more hopeful than before.

"You're just pissed off at her, because she tried to seduce Remy." Kitty said and Rogue rolled her eyes and muttered a quiet _"bitch."_ under her breath. "Oh come on Rogue, Remy's like never going leave you for the sparkly overpriced wanna be diamond " Kitty said and Rogue sighed, but nodded at the perky brunet's statement.

"What evah ya say Kitty-Kat." Rogue said and Kitty felt a little bad for putting her dear friend in a bad mood. This shopping trip was to help Rogue, not depress her even more. Kitty grinned and pulled Rogue along into a Wet Seal, a squeal building in her throat. Rogue looked around the store with wide eyes and raised an eyebrow at Kitty, not sure about the store choice. It had pink faceless manikins, very creepy. _'Hell Creepy don't even begin to cover.'_ Rogue thinks as her eyes glance at all the display manikins. Kitty caught the look and just grinned at the reluctant girl, a giggle building in her throat.

"Trust me Rogue, you'll actually like this store. I swear." Kitty said and Rogue nodded hesitantly, but went along with the plan. Kitty pulled Rogue over to the dressing rooms and sat -_forced_- her in the big fluffy red chair. "You stay here, I will be back. Watch her closely Lorna!" Kitty said to the petite worker who was manning the dressing rooms. The teenager, no older than Rogue or Kitty, just rolled her eyes in good nature at the excited brunette.

"Sure thing Kathrine." The sales associate said, her light green hair falling in front of her eyes as Kitty rolled her eyes, but the brunette didn't comment. "So you must be Rogue, right?" Lorna asked with a bright smile as she look down to meet Rogue's eyes.

"Uh yeah, Ah am. Did Kitty tell ya about meh?" Rogue asked curiously as Lorna sat down on the bench across from the amnesiac girl. Lorna smiled pleasantly at Rogue, recalling everything Kitty had ever told her about the stripped hair girl in front of her.

"Oh yeah, Katherine talks about you all the time. She says you two are roommates and she even told me about your terrible accident." Lorna said with a sympathetic look. "I am so sorry about what happened to you, I do hope you get better." Lorna said as she reached over and placed a hand on Rogue's knee in a comforting manner.

"Thanks Lorna." Rogue said as Kitty runs back to the two, a pile of clothes in her arms. Rogue groaned at the sight of all the clothes and Lorna laughed loudly, causing the few other shoppers in the store to look at them funny. Rogue groaned again and ducked her head, her hair swing in front of her face to block her pinking cheeks and hide her from the prying eyes of the other customers. "Thanks Kit-Kat." Rogue mumbled as she stood and grabbed the clothes from the brunet practically running into the nearest open dressing room she could find.

"So how's Rogue's recovery?" Lorna asked as soon as Rogue locked the dressing room door, her voice low so only Kitty could hear her. "She getting better?"

"No." Kitty said with a sigh as she collapsed into the big fluffy chair. "Professor Xavier says he _still_ doesn't know what's causing Rogue to forget. The damage from her car accident has healed and there seems to be no other damage to her brain, so he's certain it's not physical. And since there's nothing there, he can't tell if it's a mental condition or not!" Kitty said with a sigh, her annoyance and worry biting at her.

"It'll be alright Kathrine, I promise." Lorna said as she walks over to the brunette and leaned down to hug her. "Now come on, I believe we have to help Rogue to prepare for a certain date." She said, a small giggle breaking through.

**-X Mansion, 6:20 pm.-**

Rogue laid on her bed, watching the ceiling with a sigh. It was times like these -times when she was alone- that she wished so desperately for her memories back. She hated not remembering her past life. She absolutely hated it with a passion. And almost everything she did, reminded her that she couldn't remember.

When every she saw the pictures of the official X-men in the lower levels. _'When did Ah pose for the picture? Was it aftah a battle? Was Ah angry? Sad? Happy?'_

When every she changed clothes and saw a nasty looking scar on her shoulder. _'Was Ah awake when that happened? Did it hurt? What happened to it? How long had it been there?'_

Everything she did gave her questions. _'Why do they look lahke that? Where's mah parents? Why don't I speak ta this Mystique woman? Did Ah like peanut butter this much before? Why does Jean always smile lahke a jokes being told when weh seeh leather pants? Why? What? When? How? Who?' _Questions on top of questions.

Sitting up and checking her digital alarm clock, she groaned and flopped back down on her bed. She really didn't want to be alone until her date at 7 pm but everyone had other things to do than sit around with her.

Kitty was tutoring some younger student, _Pixie Ah thahnk was 'er name.'_. Kitty. Such a sweet and nice girl, with bounds of energy and endless words. Every question Rogue had, the petite girl would answer with a smile. The girl never got annoyed with the questions and never once told Rogue to shut-up and leave her alone.

Kurt was with his girlfriend Amanda, who was a nice and sweet girl. Amanda came over on the weekends a lot, usually bringing cookies or a good story to share with her boyfriend's older sister.

Logan was who knows where right now and that was out of character for the large and bulky mutant. _'Not that Ah'm complainin' though.' _Rogue thought. The older mutant who played father and protector didn't often leave her alone. Rogue didn't mind the attention, but honestly with everyone crowding her like they had done this past year it was starting to strangle her. _'Oh the Irony.' _

Professor Xavier was in a meeting with Storm and some other lady, talking about something. Rogue didn't often stick her nose into other peoples business figuring that if it didn't involve her than she probably didn't need to know.

Dr. McCoy was doing research. Again. Ever since Rogue had woken up, she had learned the Dr. McCoy -or Hank as he preferred her to call him- liked to learn new things and he also like to research stuff.

John and Wanda were out on a date of their own. One that was over due in Rogue's opinion. Wanda was in the room across from her and spent a majority of her time trying to help her recover her memories.

And everyone else? Well everyone else was out in New York. "Life sucks." Rogue said with another groan. "Seriously. It. Sucks."

_Could be worse._

"Who said that?" Rogue asked, springing up in her bed and looking around, fear wrapping itself around her quick paced heart. Standing up quickly, she gazed around only to jump and nearly shriek as her phone fell to the ground and split into three pieces. Bending down and muttering curses she had picked up from Logan and Remy, she picked up her phone and the battery but couldn't find the back. "Ah come on, where are ya?" Rogue asked as she got on her knees to search around. Seeing it nowhere in sight, Rogue began to feel around and under her bed. After about six minutes of no success, her hand finally grazed the phone back.

"Finally!" Rogue muttered as she began to pull her arm and hand back, her hand hitting a box hidden under her bed. "The hell?" Sliding the box out, she gazed down at an old and slightly worn shoe box. "What are ya doin' under there?" She asked the box, feeling something stir in her mind. "Ah put ya there, didn' Ah?" She asked again, quickly fixing her phone and depositing it back onto her bed. With a sigh and quick glance at the mirror, Rogue opened the box.

**-X Mansion, 6:58 pm-**

Kitty couldn't help but smile as Rogue seemed to glide down the stairs with poise and grace that the amnesiac had never had before tonight. Rogue wore a simple yet elegant back V-neck that flowed at the bottom where a lace flower design laid. Her pants were a nice pair of jeans that they had bought earlier, a gray color that clung to Rogue like a second skin yet still looked nice and not slutty. Her hair was up in an easy braid with her white bangs framing her face. She shoes were simple gray chucks, the same chucks that Rogue wore for everything. As Kitty observed her friend, her smile fell and worry filled her. The girl's green/grey eyes were glazed over, almost as if she was lost within the mind. "Rogue? You okay?" Kitty asked softly and the brunette shook her head clear, her eyes becoming a little more lively again. "Rogue what's wrong, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah Kit-Kat, Ah feel fahne. Mah mahnd is just a little bit in the clouds." Rogue said with a small smile. It was a total lie, but she didn't want to worry the younger girl. Why worry her when it was probably nothing? Well not exactly nothing, but she didn't want to worry her best friend or get her hopes up. "Is Rem here yet?"

"Oui Chere, Remy's rig't 'ere." Remy said from the kitchen's doorway. "Jus' waitin' for de mos' beautiful river rat ta come down fer dinner." Remy said, offering his arm for his southern beauty. Rogue smiled shyly and took the offered arm, her skin tingling and her mind racing with the contact. Everytime she was with Remy, it seemed as if her whole world seemed to race yet stand still all at the same time. Her skin seemed to be on fire and a burst of warmth would burn within her. If this was how she felt without her memory, she couldn't wait to remember how she felt with her memory. Her shy smile turned into a happy one filled with warmth. The same kind of smile Remy remembered. "Ready ta go chere?"

"Whenevah you are Rem." Rogue said with a smile and Remy grinned as he led her forward and then outside. Shutting the door behind them, Remy continued to lead Rogue to the motorcycle that was waiting in the driveway for the two.

"I want 'er back home by 11 Cajun." Logan said from the side the house where he was smoking his cigar, her eyes looking at Remy and daring him to disagree with him. "Got it bub?" He questioned with a growl of warning, one that Remy was all too familiar with.

"Oui M'souir Stabby." Remy said with a tip of his imaginary hat. Logan growled in annoyance at the nickname and looked to Rogue.

"He makes one wrong move kid and you tell me, I'll take care of him." Logan said, his eyes softening a bit. Ever since she had woken up, Logan had taken to caring for the young woman like a father would. Making sure she was feeling fine, eating well, feeling included, spending time with her, making sure Remy was treating her like he was supposed to. He may have failed her once, but like hell would her fail her again. Rogue smiled at Logan and gave him a small wave.

"Ah don't think that's necessary dad." Rogue said and Logan's heart clenched tightly, just like every time before. Every time she called him dad, referred to him as dad, it made emotions of joy, happiness, and love soar through him.

"Well if it is." Logan said, popping his claws as threat. Rogue smiled again and nodded. "Good, now go have fun kid." Logan said as he walked up and kissed Rogue's forehead. He sent one last glare to Remy before walking to the porch, watching them leave the institute on Remy's motorcycle. "He better not hurt her." Logan growled out as a pair of delicate steps echo'd from behind him, the motorcycle's roar getting quieter as the pair left.

"I doubt he will Logan, he seems to really care for her." A soft and regal voice said with the doorway, her silver hair blowing in the slight wind that nature provided. "And she seems to care for him."

"Yeah well, I still don't like him." Logan said said and Ororo chuckled, gently holding his hand in her own.

"You never will." Ororo said as Logan released her hand and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "He's stealing Cinderella from her kingdom " She said and curled into his embrace with a content sigh. "I worry about her too Logan, but she's going to be okay."

"Yeah I know Darlin', it still doesn't mean that I won't worry." Logan muttered as he led Ororo inside the house, standing out in the cold wouldn't do much except give Ororo a cold.

**-Winchester, New York. 7:20-**

Together in the back of the nice and classy restaurants, Rogue giggled as Remy told her about an incident involving him, Rogue, Wanda, John, an ugly sofa, and a lighter. "Ah can't believe John did that!" Rogue managed to say between her soft giggles. Remy gave her a grin and she blushed.

"Your drinks," The waiter, Janos, said as he set down drinks down on the table for the happy couple. "I'll be back soon for your orders soon." Janos said as he hurried off to his other tables. Remy took his drink, a bourbon on the rocks, and drank a sip. Rogue smiled and sipped her own drink, a cherry Dr. Pepper.

"So..." Both mutants started, surprising each other and themselves. "Sorry Cher', you start." Remy said, amusement evident through his smirk.

"Remy, Ah thahnk we need ta talk." Rogue said, looking down and biting her lip. Remy was instantly on alert as Rogue said this, worry creeping in on him. Was Rogue breaking up with him? _'Well tec'nically Rogue can't break up wit' Remy cause we're tec'nically not datin'_ Remy thought, but it didn't make him feel much better.

"Oui Cher?" Remy asked, his throat a little drier and his heart pacing a little faster. Rogue looked up at him, giving him a funny look before she took in a deep breath and began.

"Remy. Ah don't remember what we had or what it was lahke, but I do know I wanna give it another try." Rogue said and Remy's heart lifted slightly, feeling much better than he did a few seconds ago. "If ya wanna, Ah mean." Rogue said, with a light blush. "But that don't mean Ah'll be takin' any of your trouble makin' LeBeau." Rogue warned and Remy laughed, taking Rogue's hand in his own.

"Wouldn't t'ink dat ya would fer un moment." Remy said and Rogue smiled. _'Ah might not have mah memories back, but fer rahgt now Ah could care less.' _Rogue thought with a smile as she watched Remy from across the table, their hands still intertwined. Remy raised the hand and leaned, kissing her knuckles softly.

"Charmer." Rogue muttered lightheartedly, causing the pair to laugh.

**MP: Well? How do you guys like it? Any comments, concerns, questions? Oh and by the way, even though this might not seem like it, this chapter is important.**

**Jamie: Yes, yes it is. Now please Review! Or favorite! Or Follow!**

**Rogue: Or they could jus' do all three.**

**Remy: Or t'ey could do none.**

**MP: Shut up LeBeau before I lock you in the closet again. And this time I nail the door shut. Now anyways, Thanks for reading!**


	3. Smooth LeBeau

**Hello people of FanFiction! My name in Maniac Productions and I shall be your amazing writer for today! Sit back and enjoy the ride.**

**Jamie: ...Oh God.**

**xmenfan33- **_Maybe they will, maybe they won't. (Actually they probably will, I 3 Romy) And thank you._

**Wolf Skater-** _Actually no, I hate the word amnesiac. I'm trying to avoid that word, but as you've seen it's not working. Oh and dear, what makes you think that was a cameo? ;) We'll be seeing much more of her in later chapters. And as for our mysterious box and mysterious voice, well you'll just have to wait and see. (I'm evil, aren't I?)_

**1983Sarah- **_Thank you dear and as for her memories, well it's gonna be one hell of a ride. So hold on tight._

**SUMMARY: Despite it being a year since Rogue's kidnapping, she still hasn't recovered her memories yet. With everyone anxious and worried about Rogue's amnesia and new found control over her abilities, no one's noticing the two storms brewing right outside their door. Can the X-men survive the trails ahead? Can Rogue's and Remy's new (well not really new, not for Remy at least) relationship? SEQUEL TO HIT N' RUN.**

**-New Chapter-  
**_'Thinking'  
_**Sounds  
(Author's comments/translations)  
**-Telepathy-  
_"People speaking on the phone/Communicator/AP SYSTEM"  
_"People speaking over video."_  
~Flashback~  
_Written things.  
|Computer talking|  
/_Flashes_/  
"Pietro-talking-in-super-speed"  
_"People speaking on the phone/Communicator/AP SYSTEM during flashes."_

_**Also I want to point this out real quick. There is a difference between Flashes and Flashbacks. I had someone PM me about that and I'll explain it. Flashes are quick bursts of memory, that aren't very clear and are mostly going to be associated with Rogue. Flashbacks are someone looking back. These are usually going to be slightly longer than flashes and have distinguishable features to them.**_

**~Remembrance~**

**~Chapter 2: Smooth LeBeau~**

_"I remember things better when I'm with you." _-Dory, Finding Nemo

**~Chapter 1; 8 pm, Dark Alley~ -(Well that isn't creepy at all.)**

He watched them closely, just a lonely shadow within the cold harsh streets. He was watching them dine and laugh, watching them enjoy the time they had together. He smirked as they held hands across the table and acted like such a love stricken couple. It was so sweet, sickeningly so. He now regarded the loving couple with a disgusted look. Love? What a pitiful thing. It caused people to be reckless, it made them stupid. But it made them easy to manipulate. All you need to do was to take advantage of that weakness and use it. Take their loved one and they would bow before you, begging you to not hurt them. Pitiful.

The couple laughed again and the look in the man's eyes was beautiful. His eyes so filled with love and devotion. He was so sad to break them up, tear them away from one another..."Oh who am I kidding? I can't wait to tear them apart." He said, his deep voice bouncing off the alley way's walls. With the echos of a sickening and vile laugh, he was gone.

For now at least.

**~Xaiver's Institute for Gifted Children, Late at Night.~**

A pair silently slipped into the institute, a quiet giggle spilled from the woman's lips. As they neared the main staircase in the main foyer, a very angry and very annoyed voice interrupted them from the foot of the stairs. "And where have _you_ been?" The female voice asked, strict and demanding as she gazed at the man leading the woman. When neither of the two answered her, a flaming headed man grinned and laughed at the two's misfortune.

"Oh you're in for it now, mate!" John said, a smirk on his face as he waved goodnight to the happy couple. It wasn't often the John _wasn't_ apart of the trouble and it was much less often that Remy was apart of the trouble, well was apart of the trouble that was caught. "Hoo 'Roo Luv!"

"Hoo 'Roo." Wanda muttered back to man, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before she rounded and glared at Remy. "You." She growled out, the guilty man trying to smile his way out of the upcoming trouble. Taking a step forward, Wanda poked his muscular chest with her pointer finger, not falling for any of his tactics.

"Now Wan'a cher," Remy started, but the now glowing finger at his chest made him falter slightly. He opened his mouth, prepared to charm his way out of being in trouble, but Wanda immediately started on him.

"It is eighteen past midnight LeBeau." Wanda stated, her eyes daring him to deny anything. Rogue pulled out her phone and winced as she saw the time, sure enough it was 12:18 pm Sunday morning. Putting her phone back in her pocket, her finger grazed a small and thing object. She stroked the object, but left it in her pocket.

"Come on Cher, Remy didn't mean to keep Ro-" He started, but the way Wanda's eyes -and emotions, Remy noted- flared caused Remy to stop talking.

"Didn't mean?!" Wanda hissed out, her voice not getting any loud but instead much sharper. The light in the main foyer flickered and Remy winced, he was definitely in big trouble. Big Trouble. Wanda sighed as she saw the wince and began to relax herself. "Look Remy, Rogue needs her rest." Wanda said and Remy could tell that Wanda wasn't telling him something. She had expressed her wishes against them leaving tonight, but ultimately let them go with a _"Be safe." _And watched them leave. "Now shoo." Wanda muttered, pushing him away and towards the grand staircase. "I'm bringing Rogue up to her room." Wanda told him as she wrapped her slender hand around Rogue's left wrist and began walking away. Remy frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Women." Remy muttered as he left in his own direction, towards the X-dormitories and to his nice warm room with a nice soft plush bed.

**~~Rogue and Kathrine's room~**

Rogue and Wanda walked through the bedroom door, a smile on both women's face. "Late night Rogue?" Kitty asked with a smirk and an amused raised eyebrow. Rogue blushed red and ducked her head, her brown locks falling and covering her face.

"Oh hush it Pryde." Rogue muttered, walking over to her dresser and changing into her night clothes. Kitty's smirk turned into a full blown grin causing Rogue, who could see her in the mirror, to turn a dark shade of red.

"You're blushing! Oh my god! What happened? What happened!?" Kitty asked, now kneeling on her bed to get a better look at her best friend. "What did you two do?" Rogue just smiled shyly, peaking Wanda's interest.

"What _did_ happen?" Wanda asked curiously with a raised eyebrow. Rogue smiled and once she finished changing, she walked back to her bed.

"Weh went ta dinner, we had dinnah, and we danced." Rogue admitted as a smile slowly spread across her face. Both Kitty and Wanda raised an eyebrow, confused and very amused. **(I'm rhyming. I didn't mean to rhyme)**

"You two went dancing?" Kitty asked with a giggle and Rogue nodded happily with a bright smile, her eyes gleaming happily.

"Yeah, he took meh out to the park bah May's children museum." Rogue said and Wanda grinned. _Oh LeBeau's smooth. _Wanda thought with an eye roll, but she felt happy for her friend. The poor girl hadn't had the best year since her kidnapping and memory loss, she hadn't been much of the same. She looked happier and _acted_ happier, but there were times when Wanda could see that her friend wasn't really as happy as she made it seem.

"Well isn't that cute!" Kitty exclaimed as she clapped her hands together with a small squeal, her brown hair bouncing just a bit as she jumped up on her bed. "A dance in the moonlight, that's just so sweet!"

"Ah know." Rogue said with a smile, but she yawned and blinked her eyes tiredly. Wanda shook her head and pulled Rogue to her bed.

"Sleep Rogue, you need it." Wanda said and Rogue smiled, laying down in her bed and curling into the soft green covers. "Night Rogue, Night Kitty."

"Like night Wanda!" Kitty said and wrapped her pink sheets around her, prepared to drift off into a blissful sleep. "Night Rogue." Kitty mummered as her eyes slowly closed and she left the plane of the awake.

"Night Wanda." Rogue said with another yawn as she finally fell asleep.

**And here is the end. Sorry for the long wait and the semi-sucky chapter. I've had writers block for a while now and only now finally managed to spit this out. Stay tuned for the next chapter! (Which I promise I'll put up faster than this one.) Oh and also, you'll see the date in the next chapter! Trust me when I say this, I have big plans for this story!**


	4. Nose Bleed

**Mp: And Hello my readers! Jamie, tell these lovely people what they've won!**

**Jamie: You folks have won a chapter 4 to the excting drama REMEMBRANCE. **

***Crowd Cheers***

**Mp: . . .Who in the heck are all those people? O.O**

**Jamie: No clue.**

**Mp: Right, okay on to the story with ya'll...**

**X-menfan33-**_ But of course everything will go well for them, I mean what can possibly go wrong with a creepy guy watching you from the shadows?_

**Wolf Skater-**_ Yes more Lorna, of course! Like I've mentioned before, everything in this story has a purpose. Nothing I type is by accident. Yes I am evil, I enjoy it and I know you love it too. _

**1983Sarah-**_ I'm glad I cracked it too, it's been killing me. And the creepy guy is more than just a set up, but telling you would be a spoiler! And no spoilers._

**SwampRat91- **_I know I'm evil and like I told Wolf Skater, I enjoy it. But I'm the one who should be thank you dear. You stayed awake til 1:50 reading my story! Thank you for that! :) You make me happy. _

**SUMMARY: Despite it being a year since Rogue's kidnapping, she still hasn't recovered her memories yet. With everyone anxious and worried about Rogue's amnesia and new found control over her abilities, no one's noticing the two storms brewing right outside their door. Can the X-men survive the trails ahead? Can Rogue's and Remy's new (well not really new, not for Remy at least) relationship? SEQUAL TO HIT N' RUN. **

**And here is a quick age count for reference, if there are any I've missed or someone's age you want to know just message me and I'll post it in the next chapter (Also it's summer time, so no one's really in school, but this is where they plan for school.):**

**22: Remy LeBeau **_**Out of School**_**, Emma Frost **_**Out of School**_**, John Allerydce **_**Out of School**_**  
21: Jean Grey **_**Collage Sophmore**_**  
20: Pitro Rasputain **_**Out of School**_**, Besty Braddrock **_**Out of School**_**, Scott Summers **_**Collage Sophmore**_**  
19: Rogue **_**Collage Freshman**_**, Wanda Maximoff **_**Collage Freshman**_**, Pietro Maximoff **_**Out of School.**_**  
18: Fred **_**Senior**_**, Kitty **_**Senior**_**, Kurt **_**Senior**_**  
17: Todd **_**Senior**_**  
**

**-New Chapter-  
**_'Thinking'  
_**Sounds  
(Author's comments/translations)  
**-Telepathy-  
_"People speaking on the phone/Communicator/AP SYSTEM"  
_"People speaking over video."_  
~Flashback~  
_Writen things.  
|Computer talking|  
/_Flashes_/  
"Pietro-talking-in-super-speed"  
_"People speaking on the phone/Communicator/AP SYSTEM during flashes."_

_**Also I want to point this out real quick. There is a difference between Flashes and Flashbacks. I had someone PM me about that and I'll explain it. Flashes are quick bursts of memory, that aren't very clear and are mostly going to be associated with Rogue. Flashbacks are someone looking back. These are usually going to be slightly longer than flashes and have distingusable features to them.**_

**~Rememberance~**

**~Chapter 4: Nose bleed~**

_"We know a little about a lot of things; just enough to make us dangerous." _-Dean Winchester, Supernatural

**-Rogue and Kitty's room, 1:30 am-**

The room was pitch black with the except of the silver white moonlight that shone through the glass balcony doors, the moonlight dulled by the royal purple curtians. Everyone in the house was in a deep asleep in their beds -well in _a _bed at least- with their eyes shut and their covers pulled up to their chins. The night was silent, the wind didn't blow and the trees didn't russel. For once in the X-men's life the world was silent and still, the world didn't need to be saved and there weren't any mutants to recruit. Everything today was peaceful in the world right now. Everything was nice, calm, and relaxing in the Xavier Mansion for Gifted students. The sleeping occupaints of the mansion were enjoying this peace, all them planning on sleeping in. All of them except one resident.

_Warm arms wrapped around my waist whispering something into the wind. A sweet smell and burst of wind against my face._

_The bumpy movements and sound of cards being shuffled._

_The smell of swamps, the rocky mvements of a boat._

_The sound of stone cracking as wind whipped and twisted around my body._

_A hand within mine._

_A card. Queen of Hearts fitting with in my hand as the smell of swamp and brimstone approached me. Footsteps. Clothing moving. Speaking. The wind twisting. Blasts. Water. Gators. Cards. Gambit. Wol-__**STOP. **_

Rogue awoke with a gasp, her heart racing and sweat dripping from her forehead. Everything felt fuzzy and strange, she couldn't really remember what she had been dreaming about but whatever it was it felt important. Something she _needed_ to know.

"Rogue?" A sleepy voice called from the other side of the room, the sound of rustling bed sheets. "You okay Rogue?"

"Ah'm fahne Kitty, thought Ah heard somethin'." Rogue mummered, her voice a little uneven from the nightmare and from just waking up. "Jus' go back to sleep Kit."

"Okay." Kitty said back, her eye lids dropping as she went back to sleep. Rogue tried to follow Kitty's example, curling back under the covers but unable to sleep. Rogue tossed and turned for minutes or maybe hours before she was finally able to go to sleep. For Rogue the night was filled with nothing, no dreams and no nightmares. Nothing.

**- - Nine Hours Later, Rogue and Kitty's room; 10:30 am - -**

Kitty's humming was the first thing that Rogue awoke to on that morning. The energetic song which she awoke to sounded like some upbeat and happy Disney song, probably from the Little Mermaid. "Rogue, are you awake? Mr. Logan said we have a DR before lunch." Kitty said to her sleeping roommate, who groaned and whimpered as she sat up. "Rogue? Are you like okay?" She asked in concern, walking over to her roommates bed and kneeling down. Rogue groaned again and threw the covers back, sitting up slowly and unsurely. Kitty looked at her best friend's pale face, little beads of sweat gathered around her hairline. "Rogue, oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yeah Kit, Ah'm -Ah'm fahne." Rogue said, putting both her palms to her head and cupping it in hopes to stop the storm pounding in her head. "Jus' a little headache is all." _'A really, really bad headache.' _Rogue thought with a groan as she slowly stood up, swaying slightly until she could get her balance.

"That seems like a really bad headache Rogue, maybe you should go back to sleep. I can totally tell Mr. Logan that you're sick." Kitty said with a very concerned look, tounching her best friend's shoulder.

"Nah Kit, Ah swear Ah'm fahne." Rogue said, brushing off the concern from her friend and walking over to the dresser where her under clothes lay. Grabbing a pair of underware and another bra, Rogue walked to the closet and grabbed her green X-suit.

"Rogue." Kitty began to protest, but Rogue just held up her hand to halt to Kitty's protesting and hopefully to her worry also.

"Kit, Ah'm goin' to take a shower and then Ah'm gonna go to the Danger Room. Please Kit, jus' don't worry about meh." Rogue said with a sigh. Every word made her head pound more and more, made her more quesy and sick. "Jus' _don't_ worry."

"Okay, if you're like sure." Kitty said unsurly, but she let her friend go on and go to take her shower. Rogue gave a mock salute and Kitty stopped dead in her tracks, that move -that freaking salute- was Rogue. That was new Rogue, no that was the _old Rogue._ The pre-amnesia Rogue.

"Yeah Ah'm sure, Ah promise." Rogue mummered as she she walked down the hallway, heading towards the hall bathroom that was shared by the four rooms down the hall. The hallway was the "Special Mutants" female dorm that only had five residents in it. There were five dorms in the Xavier Mansion that the residents could be put in.

There was the normal male and female dorm rooms that were on the second floor and were closest to the front of the house, these dorms were just plain dorm rooms that had no special additaves to them. Each dorm could house two people and were equipted so. Two twin beds, a large double dresser and closet, and a balcony. Each dorm also had two bathrooms that was shared amoung the residents.

Then you had the teacher/guest dorms on the third floor of the mansion. The whole floor was bedrooms that housed the teachers of the school and even housed any guests that stay within the walls of the school. Each room had a bathroom, a queen bed, a closet and dresser, and last a balcony.

The last set of dorms were the male and female "Special Mutants" dorm that was located in the back of the second floor. These dorms were assigned to mutants that had dangerous mutation to themselves or to others. Each room was equipted much like the normal dorms with a few very unique exceptions. Each room had special additaves that were designed with their mutants in mind.

Rogue and Kitty in the first room, the one farthest from the main hall were the normal dorms were located yet clostest to the bathroom. Their room had been upgraded first for Kitty Pryde and than later was upgraded again for Rogue. For Kitty all the wires in the room were put high up in the walls and ceiling, so to avoid any accidental short ciruting with the school's secruity cameras and lockdown procedures. For Rogue, and with Kitty's permission, the room's temputared was lowered by ten degress so Rogue wouldn't burn up in her long sleeves and pants. Another feature that was added to the girl's room was an emergency panic button that either girl was supposed to use in case the other girl's power began to evolve or even began to run wild.

Wanda in her own room, her's in one of the middle rooms that lay between the furthest room and the closest room. Her room had been upgraded with her probability powers in mind and had taken Forge and Dr. Henery McCoy weeks to figure out. The room was built with a mutant supresser in it that would activate for an hour when the mutant energy began to build to dangerous levels. The supressor would wake both the room's occupaint and than inform Charles Xavier of the problem.

Emma Frost who again was in her own room, her room was another middle room. Emma's room was designed to keep stray thoughts away by using a thin layer of metal and another invention of Forges, that created an electro repulsor that was targeted on the wave length of human thoughts. The only thoughts that could penetrate the shield are strong thoughts that are directed at the room's occupaint.

And in the last room that was closest to the staircase was a new recruit to the X-mansion, Ms. Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddrock. Her room was set up exactly like Emma's room only with another extra additave. Betsy's room was also designed to observe the woman's body and to activate a mutant supresser in case Betsy's phisically telekentic powers formed in her sleep.

As Rogue was walking through the hallway she passed Betsy, who was had stepped out of the bathroom ten minutes ago. Betsy, a good friend of Rogue's, was freshly showered and had a pleasent smile on her face.

"Morning Luv." An english accent voice said from a jappenesse body as Rogue passed her in the hallway. Rogue nodded and smiled at Betsy, her head still pounding like drums as she made her way towards the bathroom. Her world began to spin, her vision blurring as she swayed and leaned on the wall. "Luv?"

"Ah'm fahne Bets." Rogue mummered, her words slurring as if she was drunk. Two Japanese's hands wrapped around Rogue's shoulders, steadying her and hopefully keeping the young brunette upright and vertical as Rogue tried to focus. "Jus' a li'le hea'ache."

"Little isn't the word for it dear." Betsy said as Rogue leaned onto her. Betsy put a hand to Rogue's forehead and winced. "You're burning, come on. We need to get you to Hank." She said, but Rogue couldn't hear her over the rush of blood that became increasingly louder with a every second that ticked by. "Luv? Can ya here me?" Betsy tried again when Rogue didn't respond physically or verbally to her earlier sentence.

_Footsteps against hard pavement. The pain of hitting someone else. "Sorry." A heavy word spoken between two people. The bitter stab of sadness and a warm hand grabbing me. _

"Rogue?" Betsy tried again and twisted Rogue's body so she could see the teen's face. Blood dripped from Rogue's nose and her eyes were now a pale gray. "Oh god, Rogue!" Betsy said, holding the girl close and trying to keep her upright as she began to drag the limp girl through the halls of the female "Special Mutants" dormitory.

_The bumps of a train as the boards creak under my movements. The groggy fog of unnatural sleep fading away as I open my eyes. Cards shuffling in a distance._

"HELP! I NEED HELP!" Betsy shouted into the hall, hoping that someone would hear her in one of the other rooms. Kitty, the only person in her room in their dorm, phased through her wall and into the hallway.

_The smell of swampy lands and of the night air as the boat rocked sothingly as we cross the river. Fireflies that pass us and swarm, making the moonlight night sky look a little more brighter and more romantic. __**Creak. **__The whistle of wind._

"Oh my god!" Kitty shouted as she ran to her friends with wide eyes and a fearful look. "Like Rogue?" Betsy frowned again when Rogue didn't respond to her friends' attempts at getting her to respond.

_**CRACK! SNAP! WHOOSH! CRACK! CRACK! **__Pain and fear. The cold wind against my skin. So cold even with long sleeves. Fear as men fell and their guns clattered to the floor. The house ripping against the ragging winds outside._

"Kit, under her other arm. We'll get her down stairs." Betsy said sternly and Kitty followed the older woman's orders, wrapping Roge's right arm around her neck. Betsy wrapped Rogue's left arm under her neck much like Kitty did and together the two began walking down the hallway to hurry to the Medical Lab. The two's speed increased as much as possible, each of them holding Rogue tightly.

_Dripping wet and freezing under the night sky, sore muscles and heavy hearts. A warm hand gently catching mine and a warm body behind me. "...watching over you." A sentence whispered into my ear._

"Hurry Kitty, her tempature's going up." Betsy urged as the two half-carried and half-dragged their friend down the large staircase that lead down stairs, each of them getting more worried by the second as more blood began to drip out of her mouth and now starting to leak out of her ears.

_Thin and bendable cardbord. Rough around the rounded edges and old but not too worn. The smell brimstone and the sounds of steps. A question. An answer._

Kitty and Betsy could hear talking within the kitchen, they could tell that at least two of the teachers were there, so they changed their direction. "Me first, than you." Betsy instructed and Kitty nodded as they got closer and closer to the square arch that lead into the kitchen. Like planned Betsy turned sideways and entered the arch first, her and Kitty still supporting the limp Rogue. Inside the kitchen, Logan jumped out of his chair in alarm and Ororo turned in her chair abruptly.

"Stripes!" Logan shouted as he ran to the three girls, taking his daughter out of their arms and holding her bridal style. "Half Pint, get Chuck. NOW!" Logan shouted and Kitty ran off to do as told, phasing through anything that could get in her way. Kitty ran through the main foyer of the mansion, passing by several confused and worried teens and adults in her presuit to find Professor Xavier. Just as she phased through Scott Summers, Jean Grey had used her telekentic abilities to stop her. The redhead lifted Kitty off of the ground and suspended her ten inches above the solid oak floor.

"JEAN!" Kitty shouted angrily, kicking her feet as she tried to break the telepath's hold on her body. "Let me go!" But Jean didn't yield, keeping Kitty in a strong hold as the sound of a door opening and wheels turning reached the ears of everyone in the foyer.

"You can put Kathrine down now Jean." Charles Xavier said and Jean nodded, putting Kitty back down onto the ground. "I got your distress call Kathrine, let's go." Charles said seriously and Kitty nodded, walking along with Charles as his chair went as fast as possible.

-Jean, please find Hank for me and inform him that he is needed in the Medical Bay.- Charles projected to the woman and Jean nodded seriously, a worried look on her face. -Jean?-

-Professor, What's going on?- Jean asked through the link, a wave of worry and fear seeping through their connection. Charles sent a reasuring calm back to Jean in hope that it would calm her down.

-It's Rogue. Now hurry.- Charles sent back and Jean nodded even though Charles' back was turned towards her and she knew he could see it. Putting both her pointer fingers to her temples, she began to search the mansion for the resident doctor.

**This is where we stop. What is exactly up with Rogue?**

**And there's a little suprise for the first person to guess what was in the box from two chapters ago. I've given enough clues, the question is though can you piece them together? Well we'll see. :)**

**(And yes I know you were supposed to see the date in this chapter, but then I thought of something and well you'll see their date in good time. I've got plans, big plans for this story. Enjoy! And please review! ~Maniac Productions)**


End file.
